Unhappily Tied
by HeartbreakDX
Summary: Early VinceShawn and later UndertakerShawn and BatistaKendrick slash. Shawn is unhappy with Vince so the boss sends him to Smackdown to protect him from abusive ex Hunter. So will he find real love? A sort of sequel to Getting Ahead.
1. Chapter 1

Unhappily Tied

Shawn Michaels sighed as he lay on the couch with his master and protector, not to mention boss. Vince laid Shawn's head on his lap and began to stroke his hair. They did this every night. This one was different.

"You're not happy here Shawn." Vince said, out of the blue. Shawn raised his head, his mind running through possible excuses and comebacks.

"What do you mean Sir?" Shawn asked tentitively. Best play it safe. His boss chuckled.

"Don't think you can fool me Shawn. I can see that you're not happy. I see the sadness in your eyes. What am I doing wrong?" Vince honestly wanted to make Shawn happy. He knew what the poor boy had gone through before, the abuse he'd taken. 

"Its not you Vince." Shawn said, tears starting to fall.

"Then what is it?" it finally dawned on the man. "You're not happy being with _me._ You don't like it here."

Shawn nodded sadly. He shivered, scared that Vince would throw him out, leaving him to the mercy of his old master, Hunter.

"Shawn, I told you you could leave whenever you wanted. Why haven't you?" Vince asked, holding Shawn's shivering body close.

"Hunter." Shawn whispered. Vince nodded.

"You're scared he'll come after you."

"Yeah." Shawn croaked.

"Ok, ok calm down. Look, I understand Shawn. You think I'm going to throw you out?" Shawn nodded.

"Shawn, I would never do that. I wouldn't leave you at his mercy. I'll protect you until you find someone else who can. I can send you over to Smackdown if you want. Dave will look after you. What do you think?" Vince suggested. Shawn thought.

"Yeah, ok." he agreed, wiping the tears off his face.

"Good." Vince said. "I'll miss you."

Shawn glanced up at him.

"Its our last night but you're still my Master." Shawn offered, wanting the chance to thank Vince. Vince laughed and kissed the blond.

"Too true."

A/N: You guys like it? I'll add more as soon as I get a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Unhappily Tied

Vince dropped Shawn off at Smackdown the next day personally, making sure he was safely in Dave Batista's arms before leaving.

"You'll be good won't you?" he'd asked softly.

"Yeah I will." Shawn told him with a small smile. Vince had ruffled his hair fondly and left.

"Come on Shawn, let's get you settled." Dave suggested, leading Shawn into the hotel and up to the room they were now sharing. Shawn was suprised when he'd met the man's sub.

"Hi Shawn." the smaller man greeted the man who had trained him.

"Good to see you again Brian. How have you been?" Shawn asked the young Cruiserweight.

"Good, Teddy gave me and Pauly the WWE Tag Team Championships." Brian said proudly, holding up his belt.

"I heard, congratulations. You and Paul were two of my favorate students." Shawn told him, hugging the man.

"And you were our favorate teacher. Even when your mom came in and yelled at you." Brian joked.

"You remember that?!" Shawn asked.

"Of course I remember that. 'SHAWN MICHAEL HICKENBOTTOM, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING IN THAT RING?! YOU KNOW THAT THE DOCTORS SAID!' It was hilarious." Brian imitated Shawn's mother's voice perfectly.

"That was so embarassing. In front of the whole class." Shawn groaned.

"It didn't stop you from doing it again though."

"No. No it didn't." Shawn laughed.

"I'll just let you two catch up then shall I?" Dave asked, sitting down on the bed with a book.


	3. Chapter 3

Unhappily Tied

Shawn and Brian talked for hours, remembering stories from Shawn's classes.

"Hey, do you remember when you made Pauly get in the ring with you?" Brian asked, grin planted firmly on his face.

"Do I? Hell yes I do, he stiffened up like a board and I swear I've never seen that particular shade of red again." Shawn laughed.

"Can you blame him Shawn? Every one of us adored you. When you said jump, we asked how high. Had you told us to jump off a bridge, we woulda. Most of us probably still would. You were a God among men to us." Brian said. Shawn sighed.

"Even after all I'd been through? You, Garrison, and Pauly knew what happened to me..." Brian cut him off and put his arm around his old mentor.

"To us it made you seem all the stronger. You'd been through hell but you walked right out of the flames and kept on living. Most men would've died if that stuff had happened to them. But not you. You picked yourself back up and even managed to make a return when everyone told you it was impossible. For you there is no impossible. That still amazes me." Brian told him. Shawn smiled.

"You and Pauly were always able to pull me out of a slump. Speaking of Pauly, did he meet a good Dom yet?" Shawn asked. Brian nodded.

"He's with Randy." Brian grinned.

"Orton? You're kidding." Shawn said incredulously.

"Nope, Davey introduced them. Randy collared Paul last week. He was so happy." Brian informed him. As he said this, there was a knock on the door.

"That's probably them." Brian said as Dave went to answer it. It wasn't. Shawn's blood ran cold when he heard the words of greating.

"Hello Mark." Dave said. Shawn's eyes went wide and he scrambled as far from the door as he could.

"Shawn, what...?" then Brian remembered the story of how Hunter would share Shawn with a cruel and abusive Dom. That dom was Mark. Brian hissed at the big man and shielded Shawn from his view.

"Brian, behave yourself!" Dave admonished.

"He hurt Shawn!" Brian protested. Dave looked from Brian, to Shawn, and then to Mark.

"That was a long time ago." Mark rumbled. "and I must say I deeply regret it. I see however, that Shawn has still not gotten over what happened. Perhaps, with time, we can work it it out." without another word, he turned on his heel and left.

Shawn frowned. Mark had seemed so sincere. It was a complete opposite of the man Shawn had known so many years ago.

It made him nervous.

"Shawn are you alright?" Brian asked him. Shawn shook himself mentally and nodded.

"'m fine." he muttered.

"Let me apologize. I didn't know that Mark had hurt you too. I'm sorry Shawn." Dave said quietly, kneeling next to him and laying a comforting hand on his arm.

"I'm ok. Don't worry about it." Shawn said, his mind engaged elsewhere.


	4. Chapter 4

Unhappily Tied

For the next few weeks, Shawn was relatively happy. Dave took good care of him. When Dave was doing his own matches, he would stay backstage with Randy, Pauly, and Brian. Shawn had his own bed but could share with Dave and Brian when he had a nightmare. Even in his happiness though, Shawn felt that there was something missing. He wanted love, real love. For now however, he'd settle for what he had.

He'd seen Mark several times since that day in the hotel room but hadn't spoken to him. He was still afraid of the man and yet... Shawn didn't know what it was, but he was very intrigued about the man's seeming change of attitude. What could have made the great Mark Calloway to feel remorse? Shawn wondered but was too afraid to go near enough to ask. He was disgusted over his own cowardice.

Teddy Long had been putting him in matches with a young up and commer by the name of Montel Vontavious Porter. The kid was talented, Shawn had to admitt, but his ego was way out of hand. It was time to put the man in his place.

"MVP, you strut around the ring, saying you're the best, but you are wrong. There is no one better than HBK. So get ready to bow down--" Shawn was cut off by the toll of bells. He arena went dark but for the blue lit smoke. Shawn took a fearful step back. As the large form of The Undertaker stepped out from behind the curtain, Shawn found his feet frozen to the spot. As Mark stepped closer and closer to the ring, Shawn desperatly willed himself to move to no avail.

Mark slowly ascended the ring steps and entered the ring slowly.

_'MOVE! Come on dumbass, move your feet! Run! Do something! Don't just stand there.'_ His mind shouted at him. His body didn't heed and Mark was upon him.

The fear in Shawn's eyes was unmistakable. Mark's hand reached toward him and Shawn squeezed his eyes shut, preparing to be hit or grabbed by the throat for a chokeslam. It didn't come. Instead he felt Mark's big hand brush his cheek and Shawn's eyes snapped open in surprise. He opened his mouth to say something but found Mark's finger pressed against his lips, shushing him.

"We'll speak later." the man whispered before the room went completely black and Mark was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Unhappily Tied

Shawn walked backstage shaking and confused. He was met by Brian, Dave, Pauly, and Randy as he walked through the curtain.

"Shawn! Are you ok? Did he touch you? Did he hurt you?" Brian asked, running at him and giving him a hug. Shawn didn't answer, his brain seemed to be frozen on what had just happened.

"Shawn, can you hear me? Dave, he's not answering me. And he's shaking like a leaf!" Brian said worriedly. Dave took Shawn from Brian and wrapped him protectively in his arms.

"Shawn?" he asked gently, brushing his hair off his face. Shawn looked up dazedly into Dave's face.

"Hey Shawn are you ok? We lost you for a second." Dave asked him, not letting Shawn go.

"I...sure yeah. I'm fine." Shawn muttered, shaking himself out of his daze.

"You're still shaking, come here." Randy said, watching as Shawn shook Dave off him and walked towards him. He wrapped Shawn in an embrace of his own and rubbed his back until he stopped shaking.

"You sure you're ok Shawn? Did he hurt you?" Pauly spoke up.

"No Pauly, I'm fine." he assured his young ex student.

"Well let's get out of here, me and Pauly have a little something to take care of." Randy said, winking at his sub. Pauly grinned and Brian giggled.

"Ooooh Pauly's gonna get some." Shawn teased, trying to convince everyone that he was fine because they were still shooting worried looks at him.

"Shut up Shawn." Pauly grumbled, punching Shawn good naturedly on the arm.

"Oh! Ouch! Pauly that hurt. That's now way to treat your teacher is it?" Shawn joked, rubbing his arm playfully.

"You're not our teacher anymore!" Both Brian and Pauly said at the same time, tackling him. They rolled around the floor for another five minutes fighting and laughing, not noticing the large man watching Shawn from a shadowed corner.


	6. Chapter 6

Unhappily Tied

Since that night, Dave and the rest of the group had become even more protective of Shawn. Shawn was even more confused now after his encounters with Mark. Shawn couldn't get the feel of Mark's hand against his skin out of his head. It was so different from the way the man had touched him all of those times he had hurt him. It was tender and the look in his eyes was so genuine. Or was it? Maybe Mark was using this as a chance to draw him in so he could hurt him again. Shawn didn't know.

Days later Shawn was walking alone in the hall. Brian and Pauly were out in a match and Randy and Dave were in a meeting. They had told him to stay in the locker room but Shawn was bored and didn't want to just lay around. He'd turned the corner and walked into a very shadowy hall, not thinking about it.

As he walked, he couldn't help but feel something or someone behind him. Quickly he spun on his heel and looked around. There was no one there. He turned forward and came face to face with Mark Calloway. Well actually it was more face to chest. He stepped back from him, frightened.

"You don't have to be scared of me Shawn." Mark rumbled softly.

"E...easy for you t..to say. Y..you weren't beaten and abused. Y..you didn't almost lose your career bacause y..your dom and his buddy got mad at you." Shawn said before he could stop himself.

Mark closed his eyes and a look of pain crossed his face so quick that Shawn was not sure he'd seen it.

"Shawn, you don't know how much it hurts when I think of how I hurt you. You don't understand..."

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND?!" Shawn's blood began to boil. "I UNDERSTAND PERFECTLY! I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU BEAT ME, THAT YOU ENJOYED MY PAIN, THAT YOU LEFT ME BLEEDING AND BARELY ABLE TO MOVE EVERY TIME YOU FUCKED ME! I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU LIKED SEEING THE FEAR IN MY EYES WHEN YOU USED ALL OF THOSE SICK TOYS ON ME AND THE SICK PLEASURE YOU HAD IN THROWING ME AROUND UNTIL YOU AND HUNTER HAD DESTROYED MY BACK SO BAD THAT I NEARLY LOST THE ABILITY TO WALK! YES, I UNDERSTAND!"

Mark took all of Shawn's verbal tirade willingly and silently until he'd finished, out of breath and using the wall for support.

"Now that you're done shouting, listen to what I have to say. I guess I deserve being shouted at but you don't understand the whole story." Shawn made to interupt him but Mark shushed him.

"Just listen Shawn. You know as well as I the tempations on the road. The sex, the dringing, and the drug. You were a stronger man than me. Yes you fell to the sex but you had valid reasons. I was weak and I started taking all sorts of shit. Hallicinigens, meth, marajuana, crack, a bunch of other stuff. Hunter was my supplier. He offered me a deal. If I would abuse you to the point where you'd feel safer with him so you'd be good and make a better fuck, I got my stuff for free. So I took it. I loaded myself up everytime so I wouldn't remember the sound of your screams later, but I always did." He closed his eyes and took a shaking breath.

"It finally became too much. That night we hurt your back, I was completely out of it. I couldn't remember what we'd done to you, but I had your blood on my hands. They were covered. I remember throwing up all night after Hunter told me what we'd done with such a sick, sadistic smile on his face. I went to see you at the hospital. I saw you lying in that bed before they took you to surgery. You were in so much pain that you didn't notice me but I stood next to your bed and watched you. I asked the nurse why they couldn't give you something for it and they said you'd been given the highest dose of Morphine they could give you without killing you." The look of pain on his face was back on Mark's face now and Shawn couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I quit the drugs right there and then. I was horrified by what I'd done. I swore to myself that I'd never let myself do anything like that again. I was so happy when you came back. I didn't want to be the one who had ended your career and ruined your life. When I heard that Hunter was going after you again, I was ready to go kick his ass but you found Vince and he was protecting you. I couldn't believe it when I saw Vince dropping you off here with Dave. I wanted the chance to fix things but when you freaked out when Dave let me in, I knew that you needed more time and I needed to fully explain things. Shawn, I realize that I was horrible to you and I really don't deserve your forgiveness, but I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me." Shawn just stood there, trying to process this whole thing.

"Mark..." Shawn started but shook his head and ran. Mark made to stop him but thought better of it. He watched Shawn run away and sighed. He really didn't expect Shawn to forgive him but he had hoped. He walked away sadly, wondering if he could ever forget the other reason that he'd quit the drugs: the love for the man he had hurt so bad.


End file.
